Aizen's pet
by StarburstPhoenix
Summary: An AU! What if Ichigo didn't lose his powers? What if Aizen actually had a pet? Well...as a hybrid. There's nothing original about the traitorous man afterall! Slowly every male in Soul Society falls in love with this naive, cute, adorable furry and manly with feminine structures! Wait what? Rated M for extreme fluff and 'horror'. Humor as well yes!
1. Prologue

*Ne? Ai reply?* I stared at the white thing floating in the air. Ai was suppose to rule the Soul society right? Wasn't he suppose to use the spiritual-filled city to create a key? Why is he in this weird thing instead?

One of his followers with silver hair told the Shinigamis that I was Ai's pet but I didn't care. I stood up on fours, my usual position and circled around trying to get a response from Ai. I swayed my pure whitish tail with grace, an act that Ai liked and also something I rarely did due to its slow pace. I then realize that I am in gap with the Ai-scented structure by a few meters. Maybe that's why Ai didn't respond to me.

Bravely I approach it. I could feel one of the captains glaring me murderously while the others, as if acting like Ai is dead. Some of them, I could feel their aura, were sending pitiful looks to me. Why?

I sniffled the air around me, by that time I could feel the air getting hotter, the enemy were all gathered around this thing that somehow had... no **_contained Ai_** **.**

The thing did not react to my obvious signal to Ai so I use my final resort.

I concentrated my energy on my tail, it turned a light hue of red, sky blue, grass green. All of the light colors were there. Another act that Ai liked. I whine, it took a lot of mental energy from me. Why don't you respond Ai? I faintly hear the disloyal 'fox' telling the others about what I am doing. Indeed a disloyal one.

Despite my 'naivety' as dubbed by the 'fox' I know that Ai has failed to do what he truly desires.

Getting exhausted I sat down on all fours. I lifted my long furred-tail, the vibrant colors still installed in. The act made all the Shinigami around me stare at me with pity and anger and all those negative emotions that I did not like. I tilted my head.

*Ai are you dead? Ne?* I heard someone flinch, I turn to see an orange-haired man looking to the ground. Was he the one responsible for this? Another man, blond with a green Kimono lowered his gaze to the floor as well. Looking at their injuries I assumed that the orange haired guy attack Ai while the other one took the opportunity to seal it. I could tell if they have killed but they didn't. Most likely to imprison Ai after that.

I immediately stopped my administrations, I stood up so suddenly that all eyes were on me. I gracefully walked (on all fours again) to the orange guy. He froze, guilt pouring into my senses.

I circled him. Tail brushing his feet. I observed him with my emerald eyes judging by how he feels it looks like he did the offensive action (to Ai) to protect something...the city most likely. the others were tense, all preparing to unleash their swords and rack havoc with insane eyes. Though some did not.

I stopped moving around him, the moving around thing was to intimidate him to show his true colors. And I feel he's not a bad guy. I relaxed, staring at his injuries I saw a particular one. One with a huge scar grazed on his torso. I lifted my clawed paws and change its shape to a pale hand with claws. And healed his injuries.

The orange guy looked up and stared at me with wide eyes, suddenly I could feel his guilt immensely. I whine.

*You alright?* I spoke. He whispered a 'fine' before he slowly reached to my face with his hand. It felt good but not like how Ai used to stroke me. I lowered my ears. A sign of pleasure. Though I felt surprised. Only Ai could understand what I was saying. Is the orange guy one of them?

The injuries quickly healed using my energy. My tail flickered to his face. He yelp in surprise and glare at me. I snickered.

"What was that for?" He shouted at me. Injuries completely healed.

*You can hear me right?*

"Yea duh" He gave me a look which I had to snicker at again.

*I'm not sure if you realize but you're the only one other then Ai who can hear me* To the others it sounded like whines and cute little muffles but to Ichigo it sounded like a wise man commenting.

"Eh?" He gave the look again. I brushed his eyes in slight playfulness.

"ARGHHHH MY EYESSS!" He screamed, rolling to ground moaning in pain. Direct contact on eyes with fur is painful mind you.

"Well looks like its settled" The blond short hair guy said with a weird face.

"What do we do about the _pet_ Soutacho?" The woman with murderous eyes glared at me with her 'sword' still inserted in her hands. Don't she look awkward? Being the only Shinigami that has her weapon out.

I face her in which she flinch for like the sixth time. I whine making her tense. I snickered, she look absolutely lame. Of course I did it in a polite way. By covering my mouth with both paws.

"What's so funny you beast?!" She screamed at me, prepared to attack me. How foolish...until the long-bearded old guy slammed his cane on the ground, creating cracks. Hmm...'Soutaicho' was it?

"Stop it! All injured people go to the Fourth division, the rest who are able to move assist! All Captains gather at the meeting room immediately after assembly!" The others around him followed, walking away.

"What about them?" A geezer with a pink Kimono gestured to the group of people known as the 'Vizards' or something. I yawned, not in the least interested. Then I could feel my consciousness fading. Goodnight.

* * *

Okay...yea it sucks but pls review and comment on what should be improved! This is only the prologue so I guess its short. Thx for reading I'm sort of a newbie to Bleach!

(Ai refers to Aizen! Stay tune if you want to find out the two of the relations!)

The POV of the story is a male by the way. With cute feminine features. If you want the exact picture just type 'Lelouch' from Code Geass for the face. 'Suzaku' same from CG for the hair. Then imagine him with white hair slightly longer with a pair of long whitish-purplish ears (Purple at the tip of it). Then think of an extremely furry tail. Like very long fur but not fuzzy and looks very elegant. The tip of the tail also has a tint of purplish to it. And don't forget the Emerald eyes (Suzaku has themmmmm! Love him! ^^)

Once again thx for readin! Hope you enjoyed It! (And I want a freaking beta plsssssss)


	2. Provoking

Hey guys I'm back! Be sure to check out my other stories and review them so that I will be motivated to do more of them! Every review coounts to a writeer!

 **Chapter 2 (No line )**

I yawned, looking around me. Currently the Shinigami's sees me as a threat and decided that it was best to put me into this surprisingly neat looking-jail that repels reiatsu. To put the enemy into their territory how weird are the black people?

I flickered my tail in slight distain and horror to find out that my nicely groomed tail (that had been taken care for by a certain red-haired shinigami) had specks of dirt. And the fur that I took 3 hours a day to comb it clean has become in an even worse state. There were knots. Oh the horror! Several locks of my rainbow tail had been awkwardly angled as if someone had gripped it rather...harshly. It was a bad experience for me if you didn't realized that.

Thanks to a certain pineapple. Oh here he comes!

I prepared a tiny ball of energy, the moment he opens the door I slammed the ball of energy as it passed through the red colored bars and the impact practically made the useless guy flew back to the entrance of the door. I snickered. A young woman with short hair gazed amusingly at me. I think it was a girl called 'Rukia' or something.

"What the hell?!" the idiotic boy (Yes boy, I was way older than the likes of that young child) screamed in my face, saliva spitting out of his already gross looking face shaved with black tattoos marked by his weapon. He glared at me the instant we locked our eyes (It was a one sided fury, me snickering while he was glaring like an idiot in high mode. Honestly speaking his face looked like a chimpanze.

"You deserved it" Rukia informed her rash friend. He glared at said friend.

"It was your fault for gripping her tail" The amused woman that I've liked instantly on first sight gave a mischievous smile at me. Seems like she enjoyed my presence as well. Unlike a certain monkey.

Renji found no words to say and I snickered again. Again. Of course my tail flickered around his mad face as if taunting him.

"Come on the Soutaicho wants to meet you" He gruffled, attempting to act cool about it as me and the girl snickered once again. That act was not going to fool me nor the shinigami girl.

After walking a long way down the road (Hallway) we managed to reach the meeting room.

The doors were huge and it opened the moment the two shingamis and me approached near it. So the door was an automatic door for shinigamis? Amusing.

Taichos lined up, two with white hair and several black haired ones. One in particular (That I personally think she is just too stupid for her own good) was glaring at me like a ticking bomb. Wow how impressive. She gave another deadly glare (Childish glare). Probably because I did an unimpressed expression. What was particular in my opinion was that the subsitute Shinigami and the blond one were here as well even though they were 'not welcome' to Soul Society.

I yawned the second time. If Sou didn't attach this collar that restrains my reiatsu I could have killed them all by now.

"Let the meeting start!" The old geezer stared at me for 'disrespecting' him. I rubbed my eyes.

"AH before that!" The blond haired man said out, his green clothings making him look dumb but I could see the facade that he was trying to mirror.

"What Urahara Kisuke?" The glaring woman glared (she glares too much, she's probably gonna get some glasses soon) at the 'offending' person.

"I was trying to say that the collar on his neck actually sucks out reiatsu from his body!"

Now its time to prove to Ai that not all shinigamis were 'retarted' according to him- wait. There was an awkward silence. Don't tell me that no one knew?

*And I thought what Ai said was false* I voiced out my opinion, watching them glare at me after the orange haired boy translated what I said.

*Well I suppose you are the only that I would have to approve here* I referred to the blond man. Ichigo translated again.

"Oh its an honor to be praised my the Aurora Dragon!" He said politely with an all to familiar tone that the pink hair scientist always use.

*You as well Shinigami* I looked at him. The one with the orange hair (Kurosaki Ichigo, the one who had piqued Ai's interest the most) looked around only to find that I was referring to him and smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks" He rubbed the back of his head, a sign of slight nervousness and pride.

"Shut up your filth!" The glaring woman glared at me. Really her attitude amazes me.

*What I do is none of your concern, you are acting rather childishly, so much that I couldn't bear to watch you. Was what Ai would have said hehe* I chuckled my infamous bells in front of her face. She was easy prey for me. I could kill her 3 times with the 'high up guard' that she put up. The only reason why I've acknowledge the two boys were because (Excluding the Soutaicho) they have not let their guard down even for a second. Especially the Orange haired one.

The woman's face glowed so red I thought it was a color from the beginning. Gosh. How ungraceful.

I flickered my tail in distain. Really I preferred the previous captain of the second division than that...monstrosity.

*Urahara...correct?*

Noticing me look at him he asked "yes?"

*Where's the black cat?* I asked childishly

His eyes lit up after the translation. "It seems that you've collected some data from us"

*Oh we have this largeee screen that let's us see so when I saw the cat I got interested!* I stated proudly. Though that conclusion was a well thought out one. I would have thought the same thing. That the enemies have several of our data.

"Yoruichi had something to do, why do you miss her?" He questioned me, eyes slightly cold but with a hint of amusement. Good he's still on guard. It was too bad that he's being banished.

I chuckled at his theory. *I don't want to deal with her* I flickered my fur-covered hand to him in delight. He knew that I wasn't planning to strike despite the enormous strength I have currently.

The said woman glared (I've used this word for a hundred time) at me, veins popping out.

At that time I had an idea. *Ah it's too bad my Master wasn't here, he'll probably be able to withstand your foolishness better* I mocked her. Just for the fun of it no harm done.

"YOU-"

"Stop she's provoking you" I sat down on the halls and yawned cutely (In my opinion and according to Ai)

"Wait I have a question" A man with white hair cascading his weak and fragile body spoke after being silent for a long time.

I glanced at him interested.

"What is an Aurora Dragon?"

 **End**

Yay Soifon's being punned hehehe! FINALLY YOU DESERVE ITTTTTTTTT!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MUAHAHAHAHAHA...

Ahemahem. So basically from this chapter I've given the message that the oc is naive but very expperience at this kinda stuff (Wars and stuff, fighting mainly)

SO the next chapter would probably be aired after a few weeks or within a week to be honest cause I have school and my CCA isn't helping at all so I wouldn't have time. BYEEEE

PLS REVIEW I BEG OF YOU!

AND I NEED BETASSSSSS PLSSS ANYONEEEEE


End file.
